RWBY Henceforward In The lost child
by KingdomWarrior125
Summary: This story is about the time of Henceforward about the team RWBY tragedy when Ruby found a blue Fauna wolf child that needs love. Would she helps the poor child? We'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY**

**Henceforward AU**

**In:**

**The lost child**

* * *

**The Characters of RWBY are belongs to Rooster Teeth and the name of Henceforward Au belongs to KUMA. And last the OC are belongs to me.**

**P.S. If you all reading this; I just hope you tell KUMA if he or she reading my stories.**

**Now on the show! ^^**

* * *

**This story takes place in the middle of Henceforward.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the ally of the City of Vale, two poor people were sitting on the floor by nears the door. One is a woman who's feeling very ill and with her seven year-old son who's standing by her side with his blue cloth covering his head with a hoodie.

The mother of the child is getting very sick by the minute. And the son is getting very scare of this. Will she die?

When the mother looks at her son with her eyes getting tired, she then made a sad smile at him and holds her hand out by touching his cheek one last time while the boy's tears going down his cheek knowing something is wrong with her.

As she done by touching her son's cheek, she then looks out the ally and saw a person whose wearing a red cloth with roses symbol on it. When the mother saw the person passes by, it was Ruby Rose, whose wearing a red cloth and covering her head with her hoodie on.

The mother heard about the team RWBY chaos and she knows about Blake Belladonna betray her team and left them. And she also heard about the sister of Ruby Rose have left the team and became the wanted person as a traitor of the human kind.

As this moment the mother is getting weaker feel and starting believes that Ruby was trying to help her team-mates, but it was instead by almost kill her. So herself, she get to see her son one last time with a small grin on her face; she started to collapse on to her left side and though herself one last time, _"Ruby Rose, I know you were trying to help the people you care about, so please, please take good care my son._"

Then, she died by her sickness and leaving her boy to cry out his mother.

* * *

In the street walk of Vale, Ruby Rose is too busy walking down town. But she could hear the rest of the people whisper about her.

Actually, the people know about the team RWBY tragedy. So the people blame her about a Faunus betray the team and goes on kill everyone.

But for Ruby, she feels sad about Blake betray the team and her sister Yang left the team and became a wanted person.

So for herself, she stay with her girlfriend name Weiss Schnee in the CEO and was going to find more information about Blake's disappearance and Yang's whereabouts.

As she walks around the Vale, she heard something. It was a cry of a child.

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

Then Ruby follows it, and it came from the ally of the city. As she went to it, she saw two people in the ally. One was a child whose wearing a blue clothe just like hers but different. And she saw another person whose lying on the ground, and started to believe that person was the kid's mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please get up Mommy!" the child cries out, but the mother is not moving.

Ruby rush to the two and bend down to the child, and see what's wrong. "What happen?" she asked.

The child looks up at Ruby and the little kid is a little boy with a tears coming down he's eyes. "My mommy is not getting up!" he told her.

Both Ruby and the boy look back at the mother; and she looks at her and put her fingers to the mother's neck to feel anything pulse. Once she's done she looks at the boy with her sad silver eyes look. "I'm sorry. But you're mommy...she's gone." She told the boy the truth.

And the little boy looks at her with his eyes wide in horror and started to cry harder. "No!" He cries, and then he looks at his dead mother and started to shake her. "No! Mommy No! Please don't die! I don't want to be alone with out you! Please Mommy!"

Ruby looks at the boy to feel so sorry about his lost. But his lost was his mother. For some reason, it's feels like her when she lost her birth mother before. She too lost the person she loves so mush and feels terribly sad about.

When Ruby looks at the blue cloth boy, he stop shaking the body of his mother and end up crying so much and looks down to the ground by bend his knees.

Ruby took her hand out and places her hand to the boy's right shoulder. But for some reason, the boy just hop himself to hold on to Ruby and cries to her. Then Ruby was surprise about the child who just hop on to her. And the only thing she did is holding on to the child by embrace her arms to the child's body and gently rubbing the boy's head.

When Ruby converse the boy, she look at the dead mother and feels sorry for her that she must have been sick or something she did wrong. Then she look back the boy and to shake him and to get his attention to Ruby.

"You know," she said with a nice smile, "I have idea."

* * *

At the hill of the city, Ruby's idea is to make a grave for the boy's mother at the hill with a beautiful tree right next to them.

After Ruby and the boy finish the grave, the mother's child brought out amazing blue flower and put it on the grave for her gift that he loves her. While Ruby hold her cross on to her mouth by praying and kiss it.

After praying the mother; Ruby look at the little boy and seeing him to take his blue hoodie off of his head and made the auburn-red headed surprise. The boy is ordinary child, but a Fauna.

The boy's head received wolf ears and his hair is blue color and his eyes are blue diamond. But the boy's wolf ears turn into a sad proposed, and the his eyes are still watering with tears.

"You're a Fauna?" Ruby asked, and the boy nod. "And your mother is human. Wasn't she?"

The boy nodded again. Then Ruby went to him and bend down next to him. "What's you're name?" She asked.

The boy look at her and see her silver eyes and can tell that she is a kind person. "Arthur..." He answered in a sad tone.

Ruby look at him with a nice smile and nodded to understand the boy's name. And she look at the grave and hearing Arthur about his past story.

"Mommy was trying to protect me from the people. She cares about me so much and I really love her." He then started to shed some tears from his eyes. "I really, really lover about her. And she loves me and cares about me. And now I really don't have anyone to love because I'm different from other kids." And he started to cry in broken heart.

Ruby look at him and feels so sad about this little Fauna. The person who was taking good care of Arthur was a human being that loves him and made him happy. But now, it finally turns out to be a sad story for this boy.

"Do you have any relatives that your mommy has?" She asked, in a sad tone. But Arthur shook his head. "But do you have a father?"

Then Arthur look at Ruby with a sad face and replied, "My Daddy die when I was a baby."

Then Ruby feels her heart-broken. This young Fauna blue wolf has no father, no relatives and no place to be at. Would she take him to the orphan church? But they wouldn't take a Faunus, do to the team RWBY tragedy. But also, she can't let him be in the streets so one of these day he'll be turn in to a Grimm. So what would she do now?

The auburn-red headed looks at the grave of Arthur's mother and wondering if she can do something right.

"You know," she tells about her past story, "I use to had Fauna as a friend."

Then Arthur look at Ruby to hear about her about her Fauna friend.

"She was an amazing person in my team before. But now she left and I don't know where she is or I don't know what she's doing." Then Ruby went a sad look on her face. "She is a good person to had. But now she's done."

Then Ruby made up her mind and look at Arthur, by holding on his both hand and say one thing she has to do.

"So why not stay with me at my place?" she asked with a kind smile but she has little tears on her silver eyes.

Arthur's diamond blue eyes wide. "You mean... Your gonna...?"

"Yes, I'm going to take good care of you and make sure that no one would hurt you." She said with a smile. "But I cant do this alone. There's a certain person who can help too. But she maybe a little grumpy, but I know I can trust her. Okay?"

Arthur looks at her kind smile and nodded slowly, but with some tears coming down his cheek. For himself, he is now a little scared about this. He's starting a new life with out his mother. And then, they left the grave.

But for Ruby, she looks back at the grave of Arthur's mother and see the blue flower on it. _"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he'll be fine with me and Weiss." She thought with a sad smile, "I will protect him for you."_

As they both left the grave, the Blue Flower had a bit of water on the pillar. As the water drips down and you can hear of the mother's spirit last word to say, "_Thank you, Ruby Rose."_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meet Arthur, the blue wolf cub of Fauna**_

* * *

As Ruby takes the young child Fauna to the Schnee CEO, she hold on to the boy's hand to make sure he'll be with her. For his protection, Ruby told Arthur to put on his clothed hoodie on so the people of Vale don't treat him as an enemy of human raise. So both of them are wearing their red and blue hoodie.

But feeling uncomfortable, Ruby can hear the civilians whisper about her and the little boy that they don't know that Arthur is a Fauna. They keep on whisper about why a child is with Ruby, or keep on saying to the others about her to plan on taking the child to do something wrong.

As they keep on walking, Arthur's wolf ears which are hidden in the hooded cloth, can hear them whispering about saying "is she taking him to a slaughter-house?" Or their plan is to attack Ruby for the tragedies several years ago? Then Arthur is getting scared and holding on to Ruby's cloth as tears coming down his cheek.

Ruby looks down to her right side and seeing the young Fauna boy by squeezing on to her right cloth and seeing him scared. She let go of her right hand of his left, and put her right arm around the child to conferred the poor boy.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." She said to Arthur in a gentle words. And blue wolf Fauna cub looks up to her with some tears on his eyes and nodded to understand.

After they got through the Vale; they made it back at the Schnee CEO cooperated. But for Arthur, he seems to be nerves. He never been a big places before or doesn't know about the company of the Schnee family.

But Ruby looks down at him and he seem to feel uncomfortable to be here. "Hey, don't worry about being here.," She said to him with a warm smile, "This place is where I live in. So don't be scared to stay here, it's a perfect place to keep you protected in."

Arthur looks at her silver eyes and started to believe in her. He nodded to say okay about and Ruby holds on to him and used her rose power to teleport them in to the building.

* * *

In the Schnee company, Weiss Schnee the Heiress of the families name is now the leader of the business company of her family. So for her business partners are talking about the new ideas of the new weapons and seeing the new ideas of new type of dust are made of.

"So, are these the new weapon plans of these papers I having?" Weiss asked by seeing the papers of the plans for making new weapons and new type of dust's power.

"Yes ma'am, these new type of crystal dusts have new type of power to make better weapons and also, it well helping us to take those Grimms down." Said the company's partner.

"Yes but, what I'm seeing is that these crystal dusts are not fully tested to see if they are capable to handle for any weapon welders. These new type of powers seem to be very dangers to handle."

"But ma'am," the second company's partner added up. "These type of power are the only thing to kill the Grimms in battle. Surely you understand of this."

"But theses Gimms could be Faunus," said the other company's partner which is an older women. "We all don't know if we should do this such thing. The Faunus would see us but monsters to them."

"The hell to them!" The fist company's partner yell out, "The Faunus are already see us but enemy's to them all. We can't just give up and let the Faunus and the Grimms to kill the human raise. Just like what happen seven years ago!"

"Excuse me..."

They all turn to the leader of the company whose light blue eyes are looking at the second company's partner and give him a glare. "I would like if you don't bring up that again?" She asked in a tone.

The second partner look at her and feels a little nerves about her. "I'm terribly sorry to bring it up." He apologize to her.

Then Weiss look at the papers and found some blue prints. The blue prints shows the new type of weapons, but these new ones are a bladed bow with an arrows on the middle front of them. She just wonder why these type of weapons are supposed to be the new generation weapons?

_"A blades on the bows?" _She thought herself with a confuse look.

As she looks at the plans, there was a beeping sound. So she looks at her pocket and brought out her scroll, then open as the screen turn on. "Hello?" She answered.

Then the screen shows Ruby Rose with a cheerful smile in it and she is in the room of Weiss and hers. _"Hello Weiss! Miss me?"_ She asked in a happy tone.

"And is there's some reason you calling me?" Weiss asked in annoyed.

_"Aww, is there also a reason why you're not happy to see me?" _Ruby smirk on the screen. _"Do you still have problems for me to call you?"_

"That's it, I'm hanging up now." Weiss was about to turn off the scroll.

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on for a sec."_ Ruby trying to stop her. _"There's something I need to tell you."_

"What is it now Ruby? Can't you see right now I'm busy on this meeting?" Weiss asked in a tone. "Can it wait for a while?"

_"Look, I know your very busy about it. But there's something I brought in our room here right now."_

As Weiss looks at the screen and leaving the company's partners look at their boss and wondering what's going on. "What did you mean 'there's something you brought in our room?'" she asked, by looking at the screen in a carious way.

_"Well, it's not something, but someone I brought in our room. Hehe" _Ruby said in a nervous tone.

As Weiss look at the screen with her right eyebrow raise, she then looks back at the others and said, "Would you all excuses? I'll be right back."

Then she left the meeting room and leaving the partners alone and suggest their shoulders and get back to work.

* * *

Outside the rooms door, the workers are walking by it and doing what they told, but all of suddenly...

"YOU WHAT!?"

The workers look at the room's door of their boss, and leaving for good reason.

* * *

In the masters room of Weiss and Ruby, the auburn-red headed (whose red hoodie is off,) told the Heiress of Scheen that her that she brought a Fauna child to Weiss's home CEO company, which made her flip out.

"Shhh, Weiss, please keep your voice down." Ruby hush her girlfriend. "You don't want to let everyone here to hear you yelling."

Weiss spread her arms out and feels very upset. "Oh, I'm sorry if my voice is too loud to let you hear that I'm need to keep my voice down, because my girlfriend brings home a Fauna child in here." She said in sarcastically but mad.

"Yes, but I also mean your voice is scaring Arthur too. He's outside the living room." Ruby pointed to the door where it leads to the leaving room, and leaving Arthur alone the room by sitting on a couch and hearing the Heiress arguing. Which makes his scare.

"Ruby, you bring a Fauna in my home with out me knowing. In my families company." Weiss pointed down to the floor to let Ruby know their in the Scheme companies.

"Yes I know, but I was thinking that...we...should..." Said Ruby nervously by touching or poking her fingers together, and trying to say something that her girlfriend that she may not like.

Then Weiss looks at Ruby and she knows what she's talking about, by getting closer to her. "Your not saying we're going to keep him?" she asked by looking at her with a serious look. "Aren't you?"

Then...

"Yes?"

"Oh my...!" Then Weiss was starting to get very upset, but she's backing away from Ruby by her anger.

Ruby looks at her and feels nerves about her anger. "I'm sorry," she apologize. "I was thinking we should help Arthur. He's pretty cute you know."

"But Ruby, this is a crazy thing you just did! He's a Fauna, we can't keep a Fauna in this building. This plan you're doing is ridiculous!"

"But Weiss, I can't let him stay in the street and let him turn into a Grimm, or let the people of Vale attack him," Ruby look at Weiss with a sorry look, "he's scared to be alone."

"Ruby, he's not human, he's a Fauna..." The Heiress look at her girlfriend with a serious look, "we can't keep him here."

"So your going to treat him just like Blake?" said Ruby with an upset look, "How you treat her?" Weiss look at her and knows what she's talking about, but Ruby continues. "He's not her. He's just a child Weiss."

Weiss was trying to say something by putting her hand out to her girlfriend to telling her to stop, but she said..."Ruby, he can't...stay here." Then she walks away to the door and told her something that Ruby already knows. "Just call his family to take him back some where else."

When Weiss was about to leave the room but Ruby said..."He has no family."

Then the Heiress stop and looks back at her, as she counting with her eyes feels so sad.

"His mom die right at front of me, and she was a human being." Weiss look at Ruby with a surprise look and can't believe a female human was the mother of that Fauna child.

Then Ruby continues, with a sad tone. "You shouldn't see him how he's trying to awaking his own mother. He broken-heart. His mom was taking good care of him and now she's gone with no husband who just die when he was a baby, and there's no family relatives to watch over him. He's afraid to be alone and I told him that we'll take good care of him."

When Weiss look at her she just doesn't know what to say but Ruby asked, "So please, please help me to take good care of him. We had Blake as a team, so let's help Arthur to stay with us. So help him. please?"

Weiss was silent when she look at the door to lead to the living room and trying to say something. But all she did is rubbing her head and look at Ruby. And the one thing she said...

"(sigh) Ruby, you dolt..."

* * *

In the living room, the Fauna cub is still sitting on the couch but still worry if he's not staying in the home of the Scheen company.

As Arthur sitting the couch, he took off his hoodie with his blue wolf ears pop out and brought out something of his pocket. Its his mother's ring. He remembers that his mom was a huntress and told him that his father was a hunter. He keeps on holding on his mother ring and he shed some tears. Arthur really miss his mother and he's started a new life with Ruby and the Heiress. Hopefully.

As he puts his mother ring back in his pocket, the sound of the sliding door of the master room opens and both Ruby and Weiss came out and the scythe wilder went to Arthur with a nice smile.

"Guess what, you can stay with us." she said, and the blue Fauna wolf face was happy. And the young child hug Ruby as she hugs him back.

"Before you can stay here," she continues as she let go of him with a smile, "I forgot to intrudes myself, my name is Ruby Rose, and the one behind me is Weiss Scheen."

The cub looks at the Heiress whose arms are cross and looking away form the two, and feels a bit nerves about her. So, he holds on to Ruby and feels a little bit afraid of Weiss. And leaving the auburn-red headed giggles to see how the cub's reaction is. "Don't worry about her Arthur," she converse him by combing his hair, "Weiss just a little grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy you dunce." Weiss hiss back at her girlfriend, with her light cold blue eyes looking at Ruby but a little nerves about the Fauna. "I'm just...well you know."

"Aw, your shy about Arthur being here." said Ruby, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not shy!" The hair bark at Ruby with dust coming out of her, which makes Arthur freak out and holds on to Ruby again.

"Weiss, your dust is coming out of you!" Ruby told her girlfriend as she trying to calm the cub down. "Your scaring Arthur!"

As Weiss look at the cub whose holding on to Ruby, she sigh and calms herself down. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry alright Ruby?" she said to her girlfriend.

But the scythe wilder look at her by shocking her head and said..."Not me. Arthur."

The hair just sigh for being annoyed, but she went to the two and said to the cub..."I'm sorry that I scared you. O.K.?"

The blue Fauna wolf cub look at her and nodded to her to understand. And Weiss went back to the front door and turn to the others. "Look, I have to get back to the meeting. So I'll see you two later." she said and went out the door, and leaving the two alone and having them self a good time.

But before she went back to the meeting, Weiss put herself on the wall and thinking if this is a good idea to take care a Fauna child. _"Ruby you dolt, I hope you know what you'll dong . No. I hope what we're doing now."_ she thought and went back to her meeting.

* * *

At the time of the meeting and the two, it's getting night soon.

As Weiss came in the room, she look pretty tired from her meeting. And leaving the two in the master room as Ruby reading a story book for Arthur.

"Ruby," Weiss called her and the sycyth wielder looking at her girlfriend. "It's time to get some sleep. It all ready night now."

Ruby marked the book's page and she said, "Okay, okay."

So both Ruby and Weiss are changing their clothes and putting their pjs on. But they forgot that Arthur is still in the room and Ruby told him to turn around so the have their privet to change.

As they finish their pjs on, they look at Arthur and forgot that he doesn't have any pajamas or extra clothes. So Ruby looks in the dresser and trying to find something for the child to wear on. So she only find a white long sleeve shirt for him and she help him to put on his new pajamas.

"Ruby," said Weiss as she got on the bed and read a book with her glasses on, and the other women look at her. "Where are we going to let him sleep at?"

As Ruby look at the cub, with a smile, she said, "With us of course!"

And the Heiress sigh for her behavior and let the Fauna child laying on the middle of Ruby and Weiss. Then the auburn-red headed went back to her bed and she was laying the rigth side of the bed and converd the boy.

"Say Arthur?" She asked, and the young Fauna looks at her nice smile. "How about we pray for your mom. So she can hear you, Okay?"

Arthur look at her surprise and nodded for agreeding. And they pray for the mother of the young Fauna child, and leaving Weiss to hear them but try to read her book.

As they done praying, Ruby look at the young wolf cub with a smile, but, sadly realize that Arthur was look up the ceiling of the room with his wolf ears turn into a sadnees position and with tears coming coming out of his blue diamond eyes. Ruby can tell that he miss his mother and feels sorry for him.

But with out knowing, Weiss was reading her book and turn her eyes and saw the cub's eyes with tears. She sees the sorrow of the child's eyes about his mother dead.

And then the boy was about to cry when Ruby tuck him into her, and letting the Fauna cry on to her. When he cry on to Ruby, she combing his hair and gently telling him is going to be alright and letting him known that both her and the hair are going to be with him.

As Ruby converse the Fauna, Weiss looks at the scene and seeing Arthur cries about his mother. She knows that children are sad about their mother's death and she sees how pain their in.

So, both Ruby and Weiss looks at each other and feels sorry about Arthur. And then the Heiress mark her book's page, and she turn off the light and let the three sleep for the next day and letting Ruby hopefully that Arthur feels a lot better to be with her and Weiss.

* * *

**There, the first chapter is done! And feeling sad about this story that I making makes me cry about it.**

**So if any of you wants to know, I hope that KUMA put this story for his chapter of **Henceforward.****

****And KUMA, if you readings this; I really hope you like it and put this story of yours.****

****So now, I need to go back and work on the next chapter of Hearts of SEEDs. And I will make the next chapter of this story someday. See ya! ^^****


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Watch him for me_.**

* * *

In the next morning in the Schnee CEO company, Weiss was sleeping peacefully and starting to wake up. She then saw Ruby right next to her and she see her sleeping still. But she started to remember that her girlfriend bring a blue Fauna to her home without permission. So now they're started to watch the young child.

But then she feel something or holding something on her right hand. She pull the blanket out a little and saw Arthur hold her hand while he is sleeping. And she saw Ruby's arm hold around his back to make him safe.

Weiss was surprise. A Fauna was holding her hand and makes this child like holding to his mother. But she started to let go of his and her hands slowly and get up from the bed and head to the kitchen, and leaving the two alone in bed.

* * *

After a little bit in the kitchen, the Heiress was make herself a coffee and looking out the window of the leaving room to see the city of Vale. She started to thinking about the young Fauna and how could both Weiss and Ruby to taking care of him While they're working?

While she look at the window the sound of the door sliding opening made her to look behind and saw Ruby coming out the room rubbing her right eye and see Weiss.

"Good morning." Ruby yawn and approaches to her girlfriend.

"Good morning sleepy head." Weiss replied, with a small grin, while she's holding her coffee.

Both Ruby and Weiss look at the window and see the city of Vale.

"Weiss? Can I asked you something?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Weiss replied by look at her.

"I'm going to find more information about Blake disappearances," then Ruby look at her girlfriend with puppy look. "And I want to asked you if you can watch Arthur for me."

Then Weiss look at Ruby with a her eyes wide and surprise. "What? You want me to keep an eye on him?!" She asked in shock.

"Weiss, I need someone to keep him safe for me." Then she look at the floor with her two finger touching each other. "And I told him yesterday you watch him for me while I need to find more about Blake."

"You what?!" Weiss yell, and Ruby hush her, trying to tell her that the young boy is a sleep still.

"I have no choice but to tell him Weiss."

Then the Heiress look at her with a little angry face. "Ruby, I have some important things to do. I have some paper to write, and I have lots of meeting, and also my workers will find out that a little Fauna is in my family's company with out my permission."

"Come on Weiss," Ruby look at her with another puppy look. "I need your help on this, and Arthur wants to know you better. So please watch him for me?"

Then Weiss look at Ruby's puppy dog look and started to blush and the dust are coming out of her a little. But did Ruby really meant to her that the young boy wants to know about her? Although, the little Fauna had lost his mother and made his cry so much. What would she do now?

Then the Heiress took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll watch him."

Then Ruby jump on her and hug her so much. "Yay, thank you Weiss!"

"But," then the young women look at her girlfriend. "He has to stay in this room for all time for his protection. While I'm going to work."

"Aww, but Weiss... I thought..."

"You really want me to keep an eye on him?" Weiss asked in a tone.

"Yes!" Ruby replied in happy.

"Then shut up, and let me do my way."

"Right." And she feels bad now

* * *

After a half an hour, Ruby got dress in the bathroom and went to the master room and saw the little boy a sleep peacefully. She went to the side of the bed and combing the child's blue hair with a small smile on her face.

"I'll be back soon." She whisper to the boy's wolf blue ears, and make him moan for happily in his sleep, and then she head out to the other room.

When she got out the master room, she saw Weiss who's wear her pajamas still, is now sitting couch behind her back. Then Ruby went to her girlfriend's back and hug her and said, "I'm counting on you."

Before she transport her self out, she kiss Weiss's cheek and left the room, and also leaving the Heiress blushing while dust are coming out of her.

After Ruby disappeared to find out of Blake's whereabouts, Weiss went back to the master room and saw Arthur sleeping still. She keeps on thinking if these is a good idea to keep a young Fauna in her family's company with out everyone to know.

She sigh herself and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, the Heiress took off her pajamas and tide her long hair for bath, then went to the tub by laying in the water and let her feel it. But as she lay on the tub, she remembers the day how Blake betray team RWBY and made her terribly mad and sad. And she remembers that it was Blake's fault that Ruby's back has injured for several years ago. That day she'll never forget about.

But she remembers about the meeting from yesterday that her work members told her that all the Faunas are evil to the human raise. But when she met Arthur, she sees him as a lost child whose mother just died yesterday when Ruby told her how he feels to be alone in the street.

But Weiss is still feels angry about Blake betray them. She just hope the young Fauna blue wolf won't do the same thing to her and Ruby.

* * *

In the master room, the young blue Fauna cub started to wake up and seeing all around him that he's on the bed alone.

But something click his mind.

_"I'll be back soon."_

He heard the voice of Ruby and made him happy that she will come back. But where's that other women name Weiss?

_Grrrrrrrr_

The child looks down to his stomach and he feels hungry. So he got out of the bed and went out the master room.

* * *

As the bathroom door slide open, Weiss was drying her long hair with her towel and she's wearing a white bath rob. Once she's done her hair dry, she look at the bed but the blue Fauna cub is missing.

"Where did he...?"

Then Weiss heard the sound of clicking glass that is coming out of the other room.

When she went out the room, she saw Arthur climbing on the kitchen counter!

"What are you doing?!" Weiss yell in surprise and make the young boy to look back.

Then Arthur is starting to lose his balance and was starting to fell down. But Weiss quickly went up to him and caught the boy in front of her and she fell down to the ground on to her back.

Once she lay her back on the ground, Weiss look at Arthur's face and see him okay. But she made a little angry face at him.

"What were you thinking?" She asked him in a tone.

Then Arthur looks at the Heiress with a sorry look. "I-I was hungry." he said in a sad tone.

But Weiss looks at him in a confuse look and looks up on the kitchen counter and saw a box of cereals that is in the cover. She then sigh for not knowing the boy was hungry.

"Here let me get it for you." She said as she got up of the floor and holding on to the boy and put him on the chair that was in the table and went to the kitchen cover.

She got out a box of cereals and a poring them in a small bowl. Then she went to the refrigerator and got out a gallon of milk and poring in a bowl.

One she's done, she put a spoon on the bowl and then she went to Arthur.

"Here you go." said Weiss, to give a blow of cereals to him.

Then he looks happy and starting to eat it. Then Weiss looks at him and making her a small smirk on her face, but she looks at the clock on the wall, and said its 6:49 a.m. It's almost time for work.

"Look," she said to Arthur and got him attention."Today I'm going to look after you, but I have no time to staying here. I have some things to do and I want you to stay here."

The young Fauna look at her confuse.

"Yes I know I have to look after but have to go to work right now, but I need you to stay here. Understand?"

The blue Fauna looks down in disappointed. He wants to be with someone, but nodded to understand.

"Good."

Then Weiss went back to her master room and putting her clothes on. Once she's done she went to the front door and looks back to see the blue Fauna wolf standing right at front of her.

"You know what to do right?" She asked him. And the young Fauna nodded to understand again. "Alright then. I'll be back in an hour."

And then she's gone to work. But the blue Fauna feels sad by making his Wolf ears in a sad position. All he wants to is be with someone. But she said she'll be back. So the blue Fauna wolf went to the living room and saw a remote control t.v. and starter to watch some of his favorite shows.

* * *

In the Schnee CEO company office, Weiss was to busy on the paper works and seeing the paper works the new types of Dust and the new weaponry's.

Then there's knock from her door. "Come in." She said, by putting the paper on the table.

A female employ of her's came in the office. "Ma'am," she said, "I have some of these new papers of the incident in the city of Sunrice."

Weiss took the papers and see some image of Huntsmen and Huntress killing some of the Grimms. But when she look at the other image, she sigh for feeling bad. The other image was the Faunas are turning them in to Grimms. So she believes the Huntsmen and the Huntress are killing the Grimms but they were Faunas.

_'Yet, more Faunas are turning in to this things._' She thought herself. "So these were takin in the city Sunrise?" She asked her employ.

"Yes Ma'am," the employ replied, but she can see the Heiress's expression to see the pictures of the Faunas. "It's just horrible to see at they're turning them self in to Grimms."

"I know," Weiss understand her. "But there's nothing we can do to stop this." Then she turn her moving chair to her left side and looking out side of the window behind her. "This just happens right after that several years ago." Then her face turn in to a narrow look.

"Ma'am?" The employ asked to see what wrong with her.

"Never mind." Said Weiss, by changing her attitude to her usual way. "I need to see these blueprints about these new Dust. You can go."

"Of course Ma'am." The employ said and was about to leave but something just come up, "Before I go, are you and Miss Rose taking care a Fauna child?"

Weiss's eyes went out wide. "How did you know about that?" She asked in suspiciously surprise.

"Well, we all hear hear you yelling from yesterday and we are afraid to asked."

Weiss just can't believe it. Ruby was right, the Heiress should be quite from her yelling.

"(Deep sigh) Did everyone knows about this?" She asked to keep herself calm.

"Well only some of us Ma'am." The employ replied, "But not the whole people knows about it."

"Then, can you just go please." Said Weiss by putting her hand to her forehead by feeling a little upset with Dust coming out of her.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Then the employ went out the door and feeling scared about it.

Once her employ left the office, Weiss feel pretty upset about of all this. Some of the workers of her CEO hates about the Faunas but there are some of her workers that are afraid of them.

So she's pretty mad about this all right. But there's knocking coming out of the other side of the door. "Yes?" She asked in a tone.

Once the door open, a older women of Weiss's company's partners came in and she's holding a folder on her right hand and see the Heiress's Dust coming out. "Hello Miss Schnee," she said, nervously. "Is this a bad time to talk to you now? Or you want to wait later?"

"(Another deep breath) No," the Heiress relax and Dust are going down, "I'm fine right now. So what is it?"

* * *

In the apartment room of the CEO, Arthur the young Fauna was to busy watching t.v and he's starting to get bored already. He feels about to walk around the room for unknown reason. He just wondering if the Heiress will come back to see him.

But in truth it's an hour that Weiss suppose to make it back home. Then there's a growling coming from his stomach. He's starting to get hungry.

He has no idea if Miss Schnee will come back. So the cub looks back at the front door and something is telling to go and find her.

But Weiss said to stay so she'll be back. But she's taking to long. So what he'll do? Stay here? Or go look for her?

* * *

As for Ruby, she looking for more information about Black's disappearances. All she can find is dead ends. She keeps looking, looking, and looking.

But something's bothers her, she's keeps on thinking about Arthur. Of courses she met him yesterday, but something in her heart he's scared. She's happy another Fauna sees her as a good person. But Ruby remembers what Arthur tells more about his mother.

He tell her that his own mother was a Huntress along time ago. And her name was Sarah Hearts. She uses to go to Beacon Acadamy when she was a student. But the truth is that's where his father and his mother first met. So the two of them are two teams.

In coupled years later, they got married And they have a child. But unfutanlly his father die when there's help in the forever forest. So it was Arthur and Sarah back then. But he told the Red Huntress that his mother was sick by some kind of disease.

And that's how Sarah die and leaving Arthur as a orphen. But thanks to her and Weiss, they are now taking care of the little Fauna.

But for Ruby, she's just worried that Weiss will treat Arthur as a stray. But she trust the Heirss. So all she can do is leaving her girlfriend and the blue Fauna alone and try to get to know each other.

* * *

In the Schnee CEO company office, Weiss was looking at the papers that her business parther show to her.

"So these are the plans of the other weapons I'm looking at?" She asked her female business partner.

"Yes ma'am," her partner replied. "But the others are wondering if you looking at these plans or the plans of the new type of Dust."

"Well, I'm was looking at these kind of Dust when my assistant came in and show me these pictures."

"I see."

Before her business partner said something, there's ringing coming to her security.

_"Ma'am?"_

Weiss look down to her top desk, she press the butten and show her a screen appeared right at front of her. And what shows her is the security office and a male employee.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

_"Ma'am, there's a child walking around the building and he's seem to look for something. And he's wearing a blue clothe."_

Weiss's eyes went wide and order, "Show me right now."

_"Yes ma'am."_

When the screen change from security office to the other building hallway, it shows Arthur walking around the place and he's wearing a hoodie of his blue clothe To keep him secret that he's a Fauna in disguise.

Then Weiss sigh louder and made her business partner to look at her afraid.

"Will you excuse me?" The Heiress asked in a tone, "I'll be back."

She then left the room and going to find the blue child.

* * *

Alone walking in the big tall building, the little Fauna boy was walking around to find Weiss. For his protection, he's wearing his blue clothe and wears his hoodie to keep his wolf pup's ears. But feeling nervous, he keeps on search for the Heiress and he looks at everyone of the CEO as he continues walking.

And the workers are looking at the child as they wandering why a kid is in the CEO of Schnee company. But something that they just saw, the kid's head was covered in a hoodie just saw something twitchin. Some of them knew who that child is. He's a Fauna!

One of the CEO workers walking behind the little Fauna is a female worker, who's face looks like she hates him. She then slowly walks behind Arthur and she reach out her hand and to grab the boy's hoodie and...

"There you are!"

A voise came from the front of Arthur and it was Weiss, who looks like she's upset and heading twordes the child.

"I thought I told you to stay in that room." She said in a tone, by looking at the Fauna with a look.

Then the little boy lower his head down and said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry."

But Weiss shook her head and took Arthur's hand and heading back to their room. But before they left, Weiss look at the female worker and give her a dark glare and leaving her to say, "If you think you do anything to hurt this child, I'll make you sorry." Then the worker bow to her apologize and the two walks back to the apartment room.

* * *

Once they made it back to the room, Weiss took Arthur to the couch and made him sit on it and take his hoodie off, then leaveing her to look at him with her arms cross. "What did I told you to do?" But the boy lower his head as she continues. "Do you know what you almost got into?"

"But you said you'll be back here in a hour and I was hungry." The little Fauna said. But that made Weiss realize something that he was right. She was supposed to be back an hour so she can see if he needs anything.

"Look, your right. I should have come if I had to," Weiss said and told him something else. "But I had something to take care of. And also," then her voice turn a little bit of tone. "You should have listen what I tell you what to do. My workers hate Faunas. If they get you in their hands who knows what they do to you!"

Then the blue wolf Fauna lower his head down in shame with his face turn sad. And Weiss look at the little boy and her realize that her tone of voice makes things worst.

"(Sigh in a disappointment to herself) Just let me just make you a sandwich okay?" She said to him but no response from the child. Then the Heiress walks back to the kitchen and make him a snack to eat.

As she makes a sandwich for Arthur, the little boy walks towards her and said, "Can I asked you something?"

The CEO's boss sigh and respond to him as she makes a snack. "What?"

"Miss Ruby said you and her have a Fauna as a friend." The Heiress stop a moment and listen what he's sayin. "And you got mad at her and she left you and Miss Ruby. Dose that mean you hate her? And dose that mean you hate me as well?"

Weiss look at him and see what he means. It's truth that Blake left the team. But she got angry about her to give Ruby a terrible injury. So that means she dose hate her so much and she'll never forgive her. But when Arthur arives, she got made at him for leavering the room like she told to do. And Ruby said she's doing the same anger of Blake. So dose that means she's doing the samething to him like what happens to Blake when she left her, Ruby and Yang?

Her hands are starting to shaking and leaving her head down and feel like she's starting to bring tears. And leaving Arthur to look at her to see if there's something wrong.

Once her hands stop shaking, her head rise a little and looks back at the blue Fauna. She drops the items of making a sandwich, and she knee herself down and put her arms around Arthur.

As she brace herself to the little boy, she replied to him. "No, I'd don't hate you. I just got a little upset. If anything happens to you, it will be my fault that I'm not there for you." Then She look at him with her light blue eyes to his diamond blue eyes and also said, "But that's not going to happen. I told Ruby that I'm going to look after you, so me and her are going to protect you. Do you understand?"

Arthur noded his head to understand her and his left eye is having a little bit of tear. But Weiss hold on to him to make him feel comfortable. "It's going to be okay." She said by combing his blue hair. "I'm here."

Once eveything is fine now, Weiss made Arthur a ham sandwich and a little bit of potato chips and last a cup of milk. After she's done making his snacks, she's about to leave the room. "Alright, I'm leaving now." She told him and said one last thing, "And I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Arthur was at the living room table with his snacks and see her leaving, he then nodded to say yes with a smile. And Weiss look at him happy and she made a small grin to him.

"Okay." She said to him and left the room.

* * *

About two hours later, Weiss came back to the apartment room and the young Fauna rush up to her.

"Well come back." Said Arthur to well coming the Heiress with a nice smile.

"Hey there." She said to him and patting his blue head. And the two went to the master room and Weiss started to change her clothes and leaving the little Fauna not to look.

Then the sound of the front door is open and...

"Hello?"

Arthur's wolf ears recognize that voice and happily went to the front door and saw the red scythe wielder entering the apartment room.

"Ms Ruby!" He cry for excitement and rush to her and huge her waist.

"Hello Arthur." She chuckles and huge the child back.

Then the Heiress came out the master room with her pajamas on and walk to the two.

"Well come home Ruby." She greet to Ruby with a small grin. All of suddenly Ruby cover Arthur's eyes with her left hand and went to Weiss and kiss her to the lips and made the the leader of the CEO stun of surprise.

Ruby release of both her and Weiss lips of their kiss and she also release Arthur face and let him to see what happen.

"It's good to be home." She said to Weiss with her smile, and pick up the blue Fauna by caring him to the master room and leaving Weiss to stand there with Dust coming out of her as she blush.

_"That Dunce."_

In the Master room, Ruby change her clothes in to pajamas and once she's done, she take Arthur to the bathroom and give him a bath.

"So, how's everything with you and Weiss when I'm gone?" She asked Arthur by scrubbing his head with shampoo.

"Every things was okay." He replied by closing his eyes so the shampoo doesn't get in to them. "Ms Weiss told me to stay in this apartment so she gose to work."

"I see."

Unknown to them, Weiss was listening to them about today.

"And what happen?" Ruby wants to know again as she poured water on to his head to wash the shampoo of his head.

"Well there's something I will never forget what she said." He said, as he got out the bathtub and Ruby dry him with a dry towel.

"And what's that?"

"She's so nice and said that you and her are going to take care of her and she huge me like you did." He finished with a smile as he put his pajamas on.

Weiss heard everything what the young Fauna and made her sad and happy together with a smile on her face with one tear coming her left eye.

"Aw, that's nice of her." Ruby said, with a smile as they went to the master room.

* * *

About one hour later, they were eating their meal and went bed as Arthur was asleep right next to Ruby; leaving her to rubs back and forth of his blue hair. And Weiss was next to the blue Fauna as she's looking some papers of the her workers give her.

"Weiss?"

The Heiress look at Ruby as she looks at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She said with a nice grin. And look down to the sleepy Fauna. "I always knew you have a kind heart. And make him happy to be with you." Then a small tears coming out of her silver eyes. "Like how Blake was a team with me, you and Yang."

Weiss look at her and see how she feels. She put the papers down to the table that is right next to her and put her arms around Ruby and Arthur.

"You're well come." She said, by rubbing her hand on to Ruby's back. "And I know how you feel." She too has tears coming out of her light blue eye. "And I know you're find her and make things right. Just like I'm doing."

Ruby's silver eyes went to tears as she holds on to Arthur and feel comfortable to with Weiss.

"We will find her. I'm promise to Ruby. We will."

Then the two holds on together with the young blue Fauna and went to a deep sleep.

* * *

**I heard what happen to Monty Oum the crater of RWBY and all animation. I feel so shocked and I feel so sorry for Rooster Teeth that he's was a member of their work. It makes me cry about. So I finish of chapter two of Lost Child and I want to say, God bless to Monty Oum. We will miss you.**


End file.
